Fortitude
Fortitude is the act of mystical advantages over players in any situation. They can be used to increase base stats, some effects can be used after death, and other to protect from things. Some even cast special effects on the enemies you are fighting. You can gain EXP in Fortitude simply by burying bones, scattering ashes, even repairing gravestones. Different altars that can be constructed often give more EXP when you pray. How Fortitude Works Fortitude is a simple skill, but one of the hardest to level up to. You can raise your EXP almost anywhere you go. Every monster in the game drops bones or ashes, or some other item you can bury away. Doing this slightly raises your EXP. The better ashes and bones give better EXP but cost a lot more than you think. The ones at Level 70+ require you to be that level. When you use Fortitude, you have a system called Fortitude Points on the bottom, (or wherever you icon is) which represents how many you can use. Different Prayers take more points per second(s) or sometimes minutes. Once you run out of points, you cannot use any prayers until they get recharged at any altar or by drinking some Potions made in Herblore. In some boss fights, Prayers are a near necessity. List of Prayers *See main article: Fortitude/Prayers More prayers can be unlocked on higher Fortitude Levels. The Fortitude Prayers are in groups of these: *Main Prayers *Ancient Powers *Ocular Prayers Ancient Powers can be learned after the ? The Power of the Ancients quest in Outhrend. Once the quest is complete you can learn them all/ Ocular Prayers use your very own eye, and yes they can impact your vision after over-use. You can learn them from King Nikk Shadius for the Brotherhood, or King Spetzraz of the Scourge. There is a quest which you must beat which is ? The Ocular Side. Burials See main article: Fortitude/Burials Burying different things, like bones and scattering ashes, gives EXP and sometimes even rewards at higher levels. Most of these do not have requirements, until you reach the ones with 70+ Fortitude. Clothing See main article: Fortitude/Clothing Some new clothing or armor can be worn upon completion of some levels. They offer slight bonuses and some can even give you a few extra points. Beliefs See main article: Fortitude/Beliefs ... Altars and Gravestones See main article: Fortitude/Altars and Gravestones Altars are made in the world to recharge your points. They can also be constructed in a House. The ones in Houses can give better bonuses, but cannot be used for some time, where ones in the world can recharge your points instantly. Gravestones are used after your Death to replace having to travel from a Spirit Guardian, also an alternative is being ressurected by other players. You can get a Gravestone at 20+ Fortitude. The better the Gravestone, the longer you have before it becomes broken, and you can lose bonuses and some items in the process. The Spirit Guardian does automatically rez you, but you'll have negative buffs and you won't be at your "wanted" location. Training See main article: Fortitude/Training To start, simply bury some bones or scatter ashes. Defeating mobs can earn you these in the world. The Fortitude Guild Located in Dragon Babylon is the Fortitude Guild, high above the clouds on the Ascended Flats. Player can go there once you have Mastered your Prayer. The Master Believer Two rare items come available once your Mastery. *Skillcape *Diviner Related Achievements ...